Hidden
by Aaml-sp5
Summary: Just a short in which Kitty hides Marley's phone and Marley attempts to find it.


"Oh my gosh! Where's my phone!? Has anyone seen it?" Marley asks as she searches the room frantically. "Ryder?"

"I don't know. Do you want to borrow mine and call yours?"

"Thank you!" She says, already beginning to dial her number. Unfortunately for her, but fortunate for me, she left it on silent.

'She. Is. SO cute.'

"Let me guess, Kitty. You hid her phone."

"What?" I turn to my friend standing beside me also watching the spectacle. "Me? Sam, why would you think that?" I speak using a faux innocent tone, one hand on my chest.

"You look very entertained by her reaction, for one thing. And also because" Sam leans towards me, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I know you're crushing on her."

I tense and he notices. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But Brittany's known since, like, the first time she saw you two interact."

'Then shouldn't she know how Marley feels about me? I guess she didn't tell Sam that information.'

"... Yeah, I hid it."

"You're like a school boy playing pranks on the girl he likes."

Blushing, I try to defend myself. "Her reactions are adorable, though..."

Sam sighs. "You are going to give it back to her, right?"

"Of course. In maybe another three minutes." 'Maybe.'

"Kitty!"

I hear Marley shout from behind me in exasperation. Taking that as his cue, Sam leaves me to fend for myself.

'Well. Now she knows I hid it.' I turn around to face her, keeping the amusement out of my eyes. "Yes?"

"Where's my phone? You have it don't you?"

"No."

I'm telling the truth. I really don't have her phone on me, but she's unconvinced.

"You're lying. I know you have it."

She moves closer. Before I can get away, however, it's as if I'm going through airport security. Except I'm not.

Marley's hands are on me. Patting over my back pants pockets to the front pockets, hips, waist, my back pockets again. I don't think she noticed it, but my face is red. And only becomes more so when I feel her hand brush over my crotch.

'If this keeps up...' "Marley... I really don't have it on me."

She stops.

I'm a little breathless after what just happened, but I don't let it show.

"Well then, where is it?"

I don't answer.

"Is it over there?" She asks pointing to the kitchen.

"Nope."

"There?" This time pointing to the hall.

"No."

"Over there?" She's pointing at the couch in the living room.

'Correct.' I should probably tell her that it is, in fact, on the couch so she doesn't attempt to feel me up for her phone again. But...

"It's not there either."

"I have it." Mike speaks up, now sitting on the couch.

"You do?"

"Yup."

I look a couple feet to his side where my bag is. Her phone still sitting on it, the only thing keeping it out of view is my phone which is covering hers. I have no idea how she doesn't see it.

She turns to me, "Does he have it?"

"No."

Marley looks back at him.

"Yeah, I do."

She doesn't believe him and after a bit continues her search, moving to the dining room.

Quickly, I walk to the couch, double check that she doesn't see me, and grab her phone from under mine. Not knowing where else to put it, I just leave it underneath the couch. Once again I check to make sure she doesn't notice me before making my way back to where I'd previously been standing. Obviously, she still hasn't found her phone.

Marley, after another minute of fruitless searching, stops and sighs before plopping herself onto a chair.

'Now I kind of feel bad...' I go to sit in a chair next to her and we don't say anything for a while just watching Sam beat Ryder and Mike at Super Smash Brawl as Tina continues to encourage Mike.

"I'm-" "Why-"

"Marley, you can go first."

"Why? Why are you being mean to me?"

"That's- that's not what I was trying to..."

"Then what is it?"

"I just- I... I'm sorry... Um, I'll get your phone." I say getting up, planning on grabbing it then coming back. But she gets up too.

"What? I want to see where you had it hidden the whole time." She answers having noticed the confused look on my face.

Nodding once, I lead her behind the couch; which is easy since it is spaced a couple feet from the wall. I kneel down, reaching into the dark cove beneath the seats and retrieve Marley's phone. I hadn't realized that as I was doing so, she'd also moved to kneel down behind as well. So when I got up, we were nearly nose to nose.

Neither of us moved, both seemingly frozen in that time and space, enchanted, left to gaze into each other's eyes with all else forgotten. Time began to move again as I tilted my head and closed the space between us, hoping my feelings would reach and be received by the beautiful brunette in front me.

I don't think she expected the action, as it took her a few seconds before she pressed back in response, surprising me and causing a gasp. Marley takes advantage of my now parted lips, slipping her tongue inside.

For a while, all other people in the room were forgotten, as we allowed our tongues to dance before she pulled away, silently reminding me of our friends on the other side of the barrier.

"We'll continue this later?" I ask, pecking her lips and she nods with a light blush.


End file.
